The Fallen Servant
by False Identity
Summary: There was once a time when Jasper believed that killing another human being was against everything he was taught while growing up as a child. Waking up in his new life he quickly became the servant of the beast within him. Can a chance meeting with a tiny slip of a girl help him control the tormented beast inside of him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

There was once a time when Jasper belived that killing another human being was against everything he was taught while growing up as a child. His ma would always tell him that it was wrong and that it wasn't his decision on whether the person should live or die, despite the crimes that they had committed. Killing is one of the most unholiest of acts any human being could commit.

He believed her with his entire being and cherished the life he was given, He appreciated all that he received in life. He believed that things happened for a reason and that sooner or later everything would turn out for the better.

When he opened his eyes for the first time after his change ended and felt the fierce burn in his throat, and the indescribable clenching within his throat that soon had him doubled over, he believed that everything he was taught was a lie.

And he still believed it as the feelings of agony and pain washed over him as his hands slowly wrapped around the throat of the newborn. The pair of red eyes met; one wide with fear and another slitted with malice. He could feel his mouth curl slightly into a cruel sneer as he swiftly tore off the newborn's head and other appendages. He assembled them into a small pile and swiftly set it on fire. A small feeling curled in the base of his stomach as the sound of metal being torn rang through the air and the smell of burning rubber spread throughout the field. He paused for a moment, considering, but quickly dismissed the feeling.

He finished his work for the day and he felt the sting on his shoulder of his fresh wound the newborn had inflicted on him. He felt the clashing of their venom fester before slowly sealing the hole closed, leaving a crescent shaped scar that added to his ever growing collection. He turned towards the group still standing in the corner of the field.

"The rest of you are to go back to your campsites. Refrain from fighting or you will have to deal with me. Do I make myself clear?" He spoke softly, adding a tinge of authority into his voice knowing that the message came across the way it was supposed to. He could see some defiance in some of their eyes but they aquiesced to his demands. No one stood up to the Major and lived.

Jasper watched as they scurried into the woods, making their way back from the training grounds. He inwardly sighed as he realized that he had to report to Maria and tell her of the loss of one of her gifted newborns.

His feet slowly started making their way across the field. He opted to take his time, knowing the inevitable outcome of the conversation. He wasn't afraid but he didn't like the idea that someone could control him. He answered to one person and one person only.

His maker was a fierce leader and was cruel in her actions. She would make no exception for Jasper, her own. He mentally sighed and sped up, bluring past trees as he came upon three wooden buildings. He immediately stopped in front of the cabin to the far left. The cherry wood was slowly starting to weaken over time, if the tell-tale creaking of his weight was any indicator.

He knocked on the door and a heavy mexican accented voice echoed from within. "Come in, Jasper. You've better got some good news for me." He stood tall and pushed open the wooden door.

The room was dimly lit, with expensive silk curtains hanging from every wall. The scent of pomegranites and vanilla wafted throughout the air, their origins coming from candles littered throughout the room. In the center of the room a large wooden desk stood proudly on it's elegantly carved legs. Upon it laid piles and piles of future battle plans and maps strewn about, disorganized. Jasper casually glanced at it, before facing Maria, who was currently lounging on the bed located in the back of the room.

She peered at him through heavy lids. Her red eyes gleamed, as she purred. "Major, how is the progress coming along with the new recruits?" She stood up gracefully, the blanket she was wrapped in fell off of her leaving her bare. She smiled sweetly at him. "Will they be ready for the battle at Tampico?" She walked over to her desk and bent over her plans, sliding her finger across one of her maps. "Or will you disappoint me with another victory won by Benito?" She snarled.

Jasper allowed the Major to fully come out as he barked out, "Maria, the group is well prepared. Do not doubt me." He was taking a risk, talking back to her. "They understand whats at stake and I have pushed them to their limits. Their talents are now finely tuned and they will now obey orders without disobedience." He leaned in close, and saw her tense up. He took brief notice of her strange behavior before continuing on. "There was one minor incident today, however, and it was swiftly dealt with."

Maria turned her head to look at him, her coarse black hair falling over her tan shoulder. She studied him through narrow eyes before casually raising her eyebrow. Seeing this, the Major explained. "Rico was being disobedient and threatened to rally up the newborns in leaving to pledge themselves to Benito's cause. His talent as a telekinesis made him an extremely important asset to our side but also made him a dangerous enemy if he were to ever be on the other side of the battle. We couldn't take the chance of him escaping, so I destroyed him." He finished.

He wasn't prepared for when a hand flew through the air and crashed against his face. He felt a burning pain as her nails dug into the side of his face, leaving jagged cuts across his cheek. He felt the venom slowly pool out of the wounds but he didn't react. He turned his head back towards his maker and saw her all the way across the room, far away from him.

"That is for your insubordination. Next time, when dealing with one of his caliber, let me decide on the decisions of MY army. Do not think, that just because you are the commander, it gives you the right to make a decision like that without my council." She looked out the window noting the setting sun in the distance, and calmed her nerves that were always frazzled while in his presence. "Take the group out. Make sure they are well fed and ready. We march tomorrow at dawn." She turned her back to him, dismissing him.

Jasper stared at her for a moment, before slipping through the door. He could feel her nervousness after she slapped him. Her recent reactions puzzled him, but he didn't have the time to dissect her emotions and the reasons behind each one at the moment. He had an army to prepare and one group in particular needed to feed.

He sped towards where the camps were located, nearly five miles away from the main base. He smelled the musty odor of the dirt as his feet kicked it up while he ran. He absently noticed the lack of animals as he dodged the trees.

He stopped at the edge of the woods, observing the newborns surrounding the fire. They were all on edge. None of them were saying anything except for the occasional derisive remark to a younger newborn.

Jasper touched his cheek feeling the smoothness of his healed skin before stalking towards the group. They sensed his presence before seeing him, and they all stood to attention, turning in his general direction. Their eyes were on the floor in front of them, showing their submission. "We will feed tonight," He started. He took notice of the obvious enthusiasm as the feelings of relief and bloodlust washed over him, turning his own eyes from a burning red to an etheral black. "We'll head up north to El Paso. We can no longer feed in the neighboring cities. It is no longer safe with the recent attacks, so we will head to new territory. Stick to the shadows and don't feed from any humans until our destination. Understood?" He acknowledged their nods of acceptance and continued on. "This will also be a test of your resistance to giving in to the basic instincts of a vampire. Any vampire that disobeys my direct order will be dealt with." They visibly shrunk back but quickly formed into their hunting formation.

Jasper stood at the head of the pack before immediately taking off towards the southern border of Texas, to El Paso.

The refreshing smells hit their noses as they came upon the untouched territory. The city was heavily populated and many people were already indoors. This left only the less tasteful morsels on the streets.

Jasper already let the newborns loose, with strict orders on being tactful, and to keep their presence hidden. They were to meet up well before dawn and that left them with quite a while to do as they pleased. WIthin good reason, of course.

Jasper could feel the beast within him react to the heady smell of the blood swiftly pumping through the veins of the minimal people walking along the streets. His heavy boots made audible thuds as he walked down one of the old alleys.

He was disrupted as a door that lead to the alleyway suddenly opened. Jasper was forcibly held back as a strong smell of strawberries and _something _he couldn't describe assaulted his senses. His vision went blurry and he would of went down if he didn't support himself against the nearest building. His mouth filled with venom and his body was on sensory overload. For the first time as a vampire, he was actually _starving. _

His vision cleared and he watched as a petite brunette in a blue dress carried out a garbarge can and set it outside the door. A little of the southern wind blew through the alley and her scent was knocked into him once more, causing him to audibly gasp.

The girl's head whipped towards the sound, peering into the darkness. "Is anybody there? My father's the Chief of police, so don't start any t-trouble!" Her voice wavered towards the end, and she made up for her show of weakness by stalking forward a few steps, head held high.

He was still breathing heavily, unaware of what was truly happening to him. He was helpless as she walked closer and couldn't move to get away. He slid to the ground, suddenly feeling weak, and he heard her gasp.

"Oh my goodness! Sir, are you okay?" Her slippered feet came closer and her hands wrapped around his arm. "Oh, darlin' you're freezing! Let's get you inside." She tugged gently on his arm.

When Jasper felt the heat of her hands seep through the fabric of his uniform, he did something that no vampire had ever done. Jasper Whitlock, with the amplified feelings surging through his body and the added presence of his talent, fainted.

**So! How was it? Review!**

**I'll try and post weekly if possible! Thank you!**

**~False**


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thanks to everyone that followed and favorited this story!**

**I would also like to personally thank ccross023 and NatalieLynn for reviewing! I'm very grateful for the kind words you two had to give. **

**The next chapter as promised! Enjoy!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**Chapter 2**

It was an unusually cold night in El Paso, Texas. Isabella Swan frowned gently as she stared out the front window of the home she now resided in with her father, Charles Swan. The cold seemed to come out of nowhere, as if a blanket of darkness swept over the city, encasing it in its bitter emotions.

Perhaps she was just being a little foolish, but Isabella felt a niggling of worry pass down her spine as she looked up at the old grandfather clock located at the far end of the dining room. Her father was due home an hour ago and she was starting to fret. He was rarely ever late, so something must have gone amiss in the last few hours or so.

She always worried about him; choosing to come and stay with him had lessened her anxiety somewhat but that was beside the point. Her mother always used to prattle on about how hopeless Charles was in taking care of himself properly, showing in some rare form that she did indeed care about him still.

Gnawing on her lower lip until the point of almost bleeding, she turned from the window and crossed over the room and into the kitchen, nearly tripping over one of the wooden chairs as she did so, blushing beet red even though she had no audience. Stifling a huff of frustration she continued on.

Running her fingers over the shelves, she noted that she would have to go into the market tomorrow afternoon to pick up some decent food. Rolling her eyes slightly, she caught sight of the almost overflowing trash bin. Chuckling to herself, she slid towards it.

Grasping the sides of the bin, she hauled it up and waddled towards the back door that leads to the back alley; it was heavier than she assumed. Slightly out of breath she grasped the handle and swung the door open; the chilled night air being the first thing that greeted her. She turned around, and while propping the door open with her foot, hauled the trash bin outside.

A sudden gust of wind blew her hair into her face and a very audible gasp had her spinning around squinting into the darkness, searching for the source of the noise. "Is anybody there?" She called out hesitantly. She brushed forward a bit, leaning backwards. She saw a shadow move and she flinched back instinctively. "My father's the Chief of police, so don't start any t-trouble!" She grimaced at her obvious fear and reached down to grip the skirt of her dress in shaking, pale fingers. Shoving down her fear, she took a confident step forward, prepared to show this person that she wasn't to be dealt with.

Her ears picked up on harsh breathing and her fear quickly turned into concern. She shuffled forward still and saw a figure of a man struggling to stay upright. _Was he injured? Was he shot? Is he… dying? _While these thoughts whizzed through her head, the man's strength seemed to have left him and he slid to the ground with a weak groan. Her skin prickled at the sound and she frowned, briefly confused, before rushing to his side. "Oh my goodness! Sir, are you okay?" She reached out and wrapped her arm around his bicep and was shocked to feel how cold he was. "Oh, darlin' you're freezing! Let's get you inside." She started pulling gently on his arm, a clear signal for him to follow her. A thought about how dangerous this could possibly be flashed through her mind before she dismissed it.

She startled when she heard a strangled wheeze pass his lips before his eyes fluttered shut. She squinted and found that he had indeed passed out. Isabella stared at him for a brief moment before tapping his arm. "I'm not going to be able to get you inside if you're passed out. You're much too heavy for me to carry." She pondered her situation for a bit before an idea sprang to mind.

She stood up and walked over to the back door that was directly opposite of hers and gently rapped on the door. She could hear quiet murmuring coming from inside before the door was opened by an elderly woman with a vibrant shock of red hair. "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting you this evening, Mrs. Cope." She tugged on a strand of her hair before continuing on with her strange request. "My… cousin came up earlier today from my mother's and he has had a little too much to drink and has passed out in the alley. Would you mind terribly if Mr. Cope could come out and help me haul him into the guest room?"

Mrs. Cope smiled gently at the distressed girl. "I don't mind and I'm sure as hell he wouldn't mind helpin' a pretty little thing like you." Shelley watched the girl blush at the compliment. She turned and looked over her shoulder at her husband who was standing at the counter, listening to the radio. "Dwayne, could you help Isabella haul her cousin into the house? He's passed out in the alley here."

Dwayne looked up and slowly trotted towards the door. Isabella smiled when she saw him and nodded at the kind, old gentleman. She motioned for him to follow her and she walked briskly back over to her "cousin."

The man was in the same exact position as when she left him and she felt her mouth curve in pity. She watched as Dwayne leaned down and tossed his arm around his shoulder, lifting him up with slight difficulty. She quickly rushed to his other side and supported him as well.

"The boy's a complete dead weight," Dwayne muttered. "He really must have had a lot to drink if he's this out of it." They reached the Swan's back door and he kicked it open. "What caused him to drink this much?"

Isabella felt a zap of panic lace through her as she thought of a quick lie. "His uh…wife passed away recently and he needed to get away from the memories for awhile." She glanced at his left hand and noted that there wasn't a ring on it. "He left all of their possessions back at their place." She smiled sadly for good measure. The old man nodded morosely.

They came upon the guest bedroom and Isabella fumbled with opening the door. She let it swing open and it revealed a sparsely decorated room with a small bed in the corner. She let go of the man's arm and allowed Dwayne to position him gently onto the bed. He wiped a little bit of sweat off of his forehead before turning to face her, his face grim.

"You sure ya'll be alright here alone?" His eyes flickered over the man's face.

Isabella nodded her head before walking towards the door. "We should be fine. My father should be here any minute from work anyways. I am grateful for you helping us and I'm sure my cousin will come over in the morning if he's feeling better to apologize and thank you as well." She leaned her head towards the doorway, signaling that it was time for him to leave.

Dwayne walked through the archway and walked towards the back door, preparing to exit. "Just come on over if ya need anything." He smiled, bowed his head at her and shut the door behind him as he left.

She breathed a sigh of relief before hesitantly looking over her shoulder at the male laying on the bed. Biting her lip, she gently walked forward, eyes trained on his face until her thighs hit the edge of the mattress.

She didn't get a good look at him before and she was glad for it. If she had gotten a clearer glimpse of him in the alleyway, she would have been struck dumb. The sheer beauty of the man before her almost blinded her and it made her eyes water just looking at him. His face was beautifully shaped and was framed by beautiful golden locks. Her fingers ached to touch it but she knew that that was highly inappropriate. Long, black eyelashes brushed the top of his shapely cheekbones that flickered in his sleep. Pale lips were slightly parted but no air seemed to be escaping them.

Frowning, she chanced a glance at his chest; it neither rose nor fell. Startled and panicked she leaned over him and placed her ear on his chest, frantically looking for a heartbeat. Not finding one, she placed her ear near his mouth, hoping to hear breathing. Silence fell in her mind and she became almost numb. _But I can see his eyelashes moving…_

She glanced up and shrieked as she was met with startling crimson eyes staring at her. She watched as the man's face flittered with emotion as he took in the situation. Still freaking out over the fact that this man had _red_ eyes, she failed to notice the feral smile that crept onto his face or the snarl that was vibrating audibly from his throat. Blinking, all she could do was stare in numbed shock as he lunged.

**Slight cliffy! **

**I hope y'all enjoyed it! Keep on being awesome! **

**I apologize for any mistakes!**

**~False**


	3. Chapter 3

**My deepest apologies for the extremely long wait that you guys had to endure. I never intended to stop writing this story when I did, but every time my fingers poised over the keys, I felt my mind come to a screeching halt and nothing would flow. **

**However, now that I graduated and have the rest of this summer to relax while I anxiously away college, I find myself with a lot of time on my hands. I enjoy writing, but when I get excited about a prospective long-term writing project, I freeze up. **

**I would like to extend my thanks to Sherry Williams, xxxbulletxxx, XxJasper'sAngelxX, NatalieLynn, .mar, Kfulkerson, Jasper'sCowgirl, and ccross023 for your wonderful reviews. Especially those that reviewed recently. I would also like to express my gratitude for all those that had favorited and followed **"**The Fallen Servant." **

**I now give you my long-awaited update. Hopefully it is satisfactory enough!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**Chapter 3**

Frightened brown eyes bored into his as he crouched menacingly over the strange woman's body. Feral from the unknown that he was just thrust into, he took out his rage on the thing nearest him and venom pooled into his mouth as his teeth bared at the female below him. What treachery did she pull?

His mind raced over the events that lead up to this situation. He had come into the city to hunt, and he came upon the most delectable scent that he had ever encountered in his many years, Not only had it appealed to his senses, a need overcame him unlike anything he had ever felt before. Before he had a chance to fully explore the source, his body betrayed him in ways he had never heard of before. It was unheard of for a vampire to black out, unless you were in the presence of Alec Volturi, and even then that wasn't the same thing that he'd just experienced.

A whimper beneath him was enough to recapture his attention and he focused on the trembling of the flushed skin of the human below him. Seeing the rush of blood come to the surface of her skin caused another rush of venom to pool in his mouth. He hurriedly swallowed it back. He needed to figure out the mystery behind what had happened to him. It wasn't good to have any weaknesses, especially for those in his position.

Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and his hands captured her wrists before she could put her hands back on his person. "What are you?" He questioned in a whisper. "_Who_ are you?" He added. He needed answers.

Pink lips parted and Jasper's gaze was unnervingly drawn to them. A pink tongue darted out and moistened them before an unsteady whisper escaped. "Human,I-Isabella." She stopped and bit her lip. She inhaled a lungful of air and her back tensed in preparation for something Jasper wasn't expecting. "I think I should be asking you that question. What are _you?_" She shot back.

Jasper blinked, astounded for a minute. What gave this girl- this _woman_\- the right to question him? She didn't realize the kind of danger she was in. Baring his teeth, he leaned in closer, flaring his nostrils against the heady smell of her aroma.

_What are you?_

She had asked the same question and he thought it only fitting that he respond the same way she had. "Vampire, Jasper." His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as her heart rate accelerated and the blood pumped faster in her veins. He was so… _hungry._ His gaze dropped to the open collar of her dress and he could see her vein pulsing strongly against the skin of her neck.

A gust of icy breath caused goosebumps to raise along her skin as his nose dipped down to run along the base of her neck and up to her jaw. He chuckled almost cruelly as he smelt a slight change in her scent. Isabella _liked_ being in danger. Naughty girl.

"Are you going to kill me?" The question caused him to pause and pull away sharply to look into her eyes. Her eyes were wide and she was panting slightly.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Darlin', until I know what happened out back in that alley, nothin' is going to happen to you." He smirked. He watched as a subtle breath of relief escaped her.

_Oh, darlin'. That doesn't mean you're completely out of harm's way. I'm definitely not done with you._

Her eyebrows furrowed soon after. "But, I don't know what happened in the alleyway!" She argued. "All I wanted to do was lend some help to someone I thought was in trouble." She narrowed her eyes at him, inwardly pinning the blame on him but to afraid to voice it out loud.

"Darlin'. Whether you like it or not, I will be back to get to the bottom of this." He murmured distractedly back.

_Her scent fluctuates with her moods. It's fascinating._

A slam of a door brought him out of his musings and he smelt the air. A scent similar to the one before him slowly permeated the air and he mused that is must be her father. This would be a good time for him to leave and hunt so that his mind could be clear enough to figure out the problem that he found himself in.

He glanced down at the woman below him and noticed that she was looking at the door leading into the room. It was wide open. "Isabella," he crooned. She glanced back at him. "I will come back to question you further on what happened in the alley. I'd keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut about what transpired here." He growled meaningfully and sped out the nearby open window.

_How convenient. What kind of woman leaves a window open in her house this late at night without a chaperone? _

A numb feeling encased him as soon as he could no longer smell her scent. He shook his head, too confused to analyze the possibilities at the moment. Why was he feeling all of these strange things?

He slowed his pace down as he walked along the quiet street. He could hear a slow heartbeat up ahead and he sped up his walk to find the source, venom beginning to pool. He quickly came upon a man slouched against one of the town's tavern walls and the smell of alcohol was extremely potent.

Bending down, he grabbed the man's wrist ignoring the garbled words that poured from his mouth. Dragging his nose across the width, he inhaled the steady pump of blood. Grinning ferally, he locked eyes with the glazed over one's of the man and bit deeply into his flesh.

Falling onto one knee, Jasper clutched the bloody wrist to his mouth greedily, not caring about the mess that he made. The blood raced into his system, filling him with a euphoric warmth that was extremely addictive. He could hear the man's heartbeat stutter to a stop and he pulled back with a gasp. Chuckling quietly to himself, he tossed the man away from him and stalked off. Wolves have been attacking townspeople as of late, so the ignorant humans would just chalk this up to being caused by a _dog._

Tongue flicking out to drag along his lower lip to catch any left over blood, Jasper fled back towards where he came. Back towards brown eyes, and a delectable scent. Perhaps now he'll figure out what's going on with him.

**And there we leave this chapter! I didn't want Jasper to automatically know that she was "meant" for him. What's the fun in not having him stew over his problems for awhile? I also always preferred Jasper as a human drinker. It kind of makes him sexier, don't you agree?**

**I can't say for sure when I'll post the next chapter. All I can give you is soon!**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**~False**


End file.
